


Jason and Morticia - A Halloween Tale

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cheating, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), F/M, Making Out, Merle Dixon is sexy af, Merle and Andrea SMUT, Nookie between co-workers, ge, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: Merle and Andrea wind up both being wronged by their partners at a Halloween party and Merle makes it his business to make Andrea feel better;) Rated M for Mighty Smutty





	

_**Jason & Morticia ~ A Halloween Tale** _

Merle didn't like big drinking parties much. He was more accustomed to little gatherings with actual friends, but he was jumping through hoops for Karen.

He was the new building maintenance guy at the law firm where Karen was an up and coming young attorney, and he'd asked her out almost on a whim. She said yes, much to his amazement, and he was trying to fit in with her ways, but it wasn't easy.

They were going to a Halloween party that the firm threw every October and he hoped to show her that he could fit in with her fancy friends.

"Merle?" she asked, adjusting her cat ears on her head.

"Yeah?"

Merle was going dressed as Jason from the slasher films, so he was in the process of pulling on some dark blue coveralls over his boxer briefs and white undershirt.

"Have you ever...been with more than one person?"

Merle frowned, she'd mentioned this before, and he didn't like the sound of it.

"I thought I already told you I hadn't."

"I guess I thought maybe you were holding out on me," she winked.

There was no doubt that she was sexy and smart but he was starting to see that they were very different people.

"I wasn't holding out. I'm a one woman kind of guy. Do you want other people?" he asked, watching her draw whiskers on her cheeks with an eyeliner pencil.

"Don't worry about it, Merle," she sighed.

"Wait, do you?" he pressed.

They'd only been dating for a month, but he wanted to know what he was in for.

"I think maybe I'm just more adventurous than you are. You know these work parties can get pretty unhinged, don't you?"

"No. What do you mean?" he asked.

"A few of the people in our office are...swingers."

"What the hell?"

"I was surprised too, but at the last Christmas party there was a little wife/girlfriend swapping going on," she informed him.

"Jesus...I didn't know that."

Merle wasn't so sure this party was for him. He was old fashioned, and this was not his style at all. Merle was looking for 'the one' and at that moment he knew for sure that he hadn't found her.

"Is this the kind of thing you're into?" he asked when they were finally making their way to the car.

"Maybe, I don't even know."

Merle got into the car beside her and drove to the party knowing that whatever they had wasn't what he thought it was and wouldn't last.

He wondered if the new girl in the office knew about these parties and thought maybe he should warn her. Andrea was a sweet and smart new paralegal, and she was going to the party with one of the partners, Phillip Blake.

Andrea had been working at the firm a little longer than he had, but he still wondered if she knew about this.

Merle could tell that Phillip was a lady's man and if anyone were into weird sex parties he figured it would be him.

The party was held at the home of Gareth who had come from old money. His parents had bought him a home big enough for a family of eight and yet the bachelor lived there all alone. Gareth was lecherous but he was the best prosecutor in the entire firm, cut-throat and highly intelligent so everyone put up with him.

The place was massive and decorated like it was an actual haunted house, filled with booze and professionally catered.

"This place goes a little nuts with their parties, don't they?" Merle asked.

"You need to learn to have some fun, Merle."

"I like fun," he said, sounding defensive. "Monogamous fun."

She rolled her eyes, and he walked up the path to the party with her, wishing he was at home instead.

The inside of the house was thumping with loud music, and everyone was already getting lit.

Gareth had a smoke machine, colored lights and a DJ making the place deafening and disorientating.

Merle grabbed a beer and chatted with a few people he worked with while Karen gossiped with her female work friends.

Within the hour, Merle drank a couple of beer and then went in search of a bathroom to relieve himself. He'd lost track of Karen some time ago and didn't really care where she was.

The halls upstairs were darkened, and he saw a series of doors along either side of the corridor. He was stunned at how much space this one man had to himself. Merle lived in a one room apartment and never felt like he needed more space, in fact, he felt it was too big and empty as it was.

He tried three doors and was starting to feel a little desperate; he really had to go.

When he finally found the bathroom, he tore his coveralls open and pushed them down to do his business.

He groaned as he started to pee, he'd have to remember where the bathroom was for the next time he needed it.

Merle washed his hands and left the bathroom but didn't feel like finding Karen. He wandered back down the dark hallway and bumped into Andrea which was a happy accident.

"Hey, Merle! Great costume!" she grinned.

She was dressed as Morticia Addams, and he almost didn't recognize her. She had honey blonde hair, but tonight she was in a long black wig.

"You too! You make a beautiful Morticia," he smiled.

Andrea was the woman he actually liked, but she was already with Phillip when he'd met her.

"Jason scared the hell out of me as a kid, but I have to say you look pretty good in that," she replied.

He had the goalie mask on his forehead so he could see and a fake butcher knife in his back pocket. Merle hadn't bothered dressing up since he was a child so he picked the easiest thing he could think of, he already owned the coveralls.

She was looking up and down the hall, and he had an idea what she was seeking.

"The bathroom is right there," he offered, pointing at the door.

"You're an angel, thanks," she laughed. "Thought I'd never find the damn thing."

He watched as she walked passed him to the bathroom door and smiled to himself.

Merle was almost at the staircase when he heard a giggle that sounded familiar. He noticed light coming from underneath the last door on the left, and he eyed it suspiciously.

He heard hushed whispers and then the giggle again and he knew damn well who it was and very likely what was happening.

He tiptoed to the door and opened it quickly to catch her in the act.

"Merle!" Karen shrieked.

Merle sighed and just took a step back from the door; he wasn't surprised to see her with another man, but he hated that it was Phillip. This was sure to ruin Andrea's night. The one surprising part was that she was also with Gareth. She really wasn't kidding about the unhinged goings on. The three of them had all been going at it, and Karen stood in just her panties, covering her breasts and glaring at him.

Phillip as Dracula, Gareth as Alex from _**A Clockwork Orange**_ and Karen as a black cat, you couldn't write this kind of ridiculousness.

He noticed movement in his periphery and turned to see Andrea walking toward him.

"Hey-" he began.

"What is it?" Andrea asked.

She saw for herself what he was looking at and the sound from her throat indicated that she hadn't seen this coming like Merle had.

The whole thing seemed surreal, and Merle didn't care about talking it out with Karen, all he wanted to do was make sure Andrea was OK.

Andrea looked stunned and betrayed; she shook her head and wandered off down the darkened hallway. To Merle's disgust, Phillip just asked him to close the door, which he happily did. He had no interest in a woman like Karen and Phillip was more than welcome to her, Gareth too.

He had to walk fast to catch up to Andrea, maybe she just wanted to be alone, but he had to know that she was OK.

"Wait...Andrea," he called when he almost reached her.

When she turned to him, she was tearing up, and he felt awful for her.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" she sobbed.

She pushed a door open; it looked like she was trying to find somewhere to cry alone for a minute. Behind the door was a narrow staircase that looked like it was leading to an attic.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder.

"I don't want to ruin your night," she sighed.

Merle took her hand and walked through the door up the staircase.

"I think this goes to the attic; then we can talk, and you won't bump into Phillip."

"Thanks," she answered.

The stairs did, indeed, lead to an attic where there was an old dining table and some furniture covered in white sheets.

Merle pulled a chair out for her, and she sat down, still tearing up.

"I'm sorry for being a sap about this, but I can't seem to find anyone who's not a compulsive cheater. I'm starting to think it's me."

"No, it's not you. Some men just don't have the sense to know when they've found someone special," Merle assured her.

"That's sweet," she said, carefully wiping her eyes and trying not to smudge her thick black eye makeup.

"You don't seem very upset about Karen," she noted.

"I saw it coming. I'll be honest, it was probably going to end tonight anyway," he confessed.

"I guess I'm crying more out of self-pity than a broken heart. I don't think me and Phillip had any real chemistry but...I'm just tired of cheaters. It's not good for the self-esteem after a while."

"I get what you're saying," he smiled, "but you're really beautiful, Andrea. Don't let that idiot make you feel like you aren't."

"You think?" she asked, finally smiling.

"Definitely. I was going to ask you out as soon as I started in the office but you were already taken," he shrugged.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you offered to show me around, and I liked you right away."

Merle was leaning against the table and just looking down at her. The idea of a woman this sweet and gorgeous feeling less than beautiful was not OK with him, and he was determined to make her feel better.

Andrea looked up at him and sighed, but she looked happier than even a minute before.

"Is my face a mess?"

"No...you look beautiful, Andrea. You always do."

She reached her hand out then and touched his leg, and he froze. He watched in stunned silence as her hand moved slowly up his body until it was grasping the material of the coveralls at the small of his back.

He wanted to be sure...he had to be sure, so he waited.

She pulled him by the handful of his clothing and he turned in the direction she led him.

Andrea was sat on the old dining chair and suddenly holding onto him at his waist. His breath became ragged as he touched her shoulders.

It just felt like words would ruin the moment, so he said nothing.

Andrea stunned him then by leaning her forehead against his stomach and he instantly felt so hot for her that he was concerned that he'd get hard.

This could still possibly be a comfort thing; he had no idea, so he tried not to think of her touching him, of him touching her, of the two of them tangled in each other.

A sudden thunder clap made her jump, and he squeezed her shoulders a little. She looked up at him then, and he could see it in her eyes, he could see her intentions.

Lightning flashed in the sky and lit up the room for a moment through a skylight above them.

Her hands held him just a little bit tighter by the waist and then she stood up.

He made a promise to himself that he'd restrain himself until she made the first move, he needed to be sure. Andrea was the one in the emotional state over Phillip, and he didn't want to feel like he had pressured her if something did happen, he needed it to be her decision.

She kept her hands on his waist but soon she closed her eyes and moved toward him. When her lips touched his, he gave himself the permission to proceed. He took her in his arms properly, and she melted into him.

Merle's hands slid slowly to the small of her back, and the skin tight black dress allowed him to guess very closely what her body would feel like undressed.

The kiss was perfect. She moved in an exact mirror image of his movements, and there were no awkward fumblings at all.

Andrea moved her hands up to the zipper of his coveralls, and he knew that it was going to reach a tipping point soon because she'd know how desperately hard he was.

More thunder urged them on, and he was breathing so slow, but deep and heavy as he pulled her closer to him.

She began to pull at the zipper of his coveralls, and he kissed her faster, hoping she was really into him and not just sad.

The zipper reached his boxers, and her hands claimed his chest, wandering all over his white undershirt as his heart raced.

Still, it felt like words would break the spell, so he left it alone and just moved with her, letting her control the entire interaction.

/

She could feel how hard he was already and she slid her hands from his chest to his ass and pulled him firmly against her. Andrea wanted to feel good, and she liked Merle, she didn't know him well, but it was obvious that he had a good heart. Maybe this was a bad idea, though she had no intentions of hurting him. Still, the thought of slowing down was unthinkable, and stopping was out of the question.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her with such power that she knew he was into it too.

She began to slide the coveralls back off his shoulders, and he assisted her in this endeavor. He was ready to jump in with her head first and the moment caught fire.

He picked her up then and sat her on the edge of the dining table and she grinned up at him as he let his coveralls fall to the floor.

His white undershirt and boxer briefs had her so hot she couldn't take it anymore. Merle had huge, muscular arms and a broad chest. Her eyes poured over his body hungrily.

Andrea reached down to pull up her black dress, but it was tight and didn't move as much as she wanted it to. She wanted her legs around him and his hard cock pressed against her panties.

He could see her struggle and pulled her off the table, turning her around and unzipping the dress then kissing slowly down her spine as he went. He moved the black hair of the wig out of his way, and she took out a few bobby pins and tossed the wig on the table, releasing her own golden blonde hair.

He reached the small of her back and licked along the waistband of her black panties.

"Jesus," she moaned.

Finally, there were words, and he was more than happy with her choice of word.

Andrea pulled her dress off her shoulders and revealed a black strapless bra and creamy white skin that made Merle's heart sink.

He reached around her body and lay his hand on her cheek, pulling her back against him as his other hand pushed her dress down off her hips and to the floor.

She arched her back until her ass was pressing into his hard dick and he hissed, biting at the back of her neck.

She could feel his hand move from her face, down her body to her panties and she moved her knees apart, inviting his touch.

Hot breath against her neck and strong arms around her body were only topped by a soft teasing of his fingertips when they reached her panties.

Andrea leaned her head against his shoulder and whined desperately as she opened her leg even further.

Merle thrust his dick against her ass once and slid his hand inside her underwear, and she bit her lip. His middle finger slipped between her lips and pressed against her entrance, and she reached up and behind her to grab the back of his neck.

His finger pushed slowly inside her, and she ached for more, she wanted it all and refused to stop until she got it.

The rain began to beat down against the skylight and a strong wind howled as their interaction became more heated.

When he withdrew his wet finger from inside her he teased her clit until she had to face him, she needed to move faster.

Merle pulled his undershirt over his head and dropped his boxers, and she tossed her bra to the floor and slithered out of her panties. This was no time for ceremony; it was a singular pursuit of pleasure.

When she was fully undressed, he lifted her onto the surface of the table again and lay her back. Merle lay his hands on the table on either side of her waist and looked down at her, breathing heavy and desperate for her body.

He stood between her thighs and she grinned up at him and raised her arms over her head.

"Now what?" she asked, lifting one of her feet to the table top.

Merle lay his hand on her raised knee and looked over her perfect body, knowing he'd never been this hot for anyone.

"I wanna make you feel good, make you feel as beautiful as you are."

She smiled and leaned her head a little to the side; she was like a dream to him. Naked and pure and stunning. He bent down over her and kissed her belly softly and slowly as she touched his hair.

Merle crept his hand under her raised thigh and held her by the waist as he kissed her soft skin from her belly to her breasts, his dick coming within inches of her wet heat.

He liked the evil torture of getting so close that he could feel the head of his cock brush her lips. He took her breast in his strong hand and teased his wet lips over her nipple.

She whined and raised her hips to get her neediness closer to his dick.

"Not yet," he insisted, moving his kisses down to her belly again.

He pulled her legs till they hung off the end of the table. She could feel the table's edge at the backs of her open knees, and the anticipation was painful as she awaited his touch. He sat on a dining chair between her legs and licked from her knee to her upper thigh.

"You're killing me," she cried when he lay a soft kiss right on the slit running between the two halves of her body.

"The costume fits then, right?" he grinned.

He held her knees and wouldn't let her open them very wide as he teased her beyond all limits. She'd never had a man hold her legs close together, and it was making her even crazier. He licked from her inner ass cheek right to her clit, still hidden behind her folds and she ached somewhere very deep down inside for more.

"Merle...I need more."

"I know...soon."

Her legs were only hip width apart, and he continued to lick her closed lips but added more pressure, and she pushed her thighs outward against his hands keeping her legs from opening. She could feel his facial hair on the insides of her thighs. Her legs were far too close together for her liking; it was unadulterated agony and sinfully evil.

"Please," she continued to beg.

Merle grinned and loved that she'd never experienced this, it was his own personal tactic.

Finally, he pushed her knees further apart and pulled her ass just a little off the edge of the table.

Andrea couldn't help it; she was powerless against his skill. She let her legs fall open, pleading for him to finish her off.

Merle took her hard by the hips and gave in to her need, licking and sucking gently the way she wanted it.

She whined and writhed, surrendering to him and falling hard despite her good senses.

She needed so badly to feel wanted, desirable and beautiful and he was doing just that for her.

"Merle...yes...mmmm!"

She tumbled down from the very heights of heaven, right into his possession and her back arched deeply off the surface of the table as she came unraveled before him.

She perched on the edge of the table when her heart began to settle and pulled him against her. Lightning lit up the space between them, and she looked very seriously into his eyes.

"I need you," she murmured.

"You sure? I don't want to take advantage any more than I already have."

"You haven't taken any advantage, Merle. I want this."

He reached down to his coveralls and grabbed a condom, and she pulled him onto the table with her.

"Lay down," she cooed.

The tabletop was cool, and he waited as she took the condom from him and started to lick his skin teasingly up his thigh.

She was so beautiful, and he was so excited to be with her, he really wanted it to be more than this once.

She gave him a blowjob that made his toes curl, and he touched her soft blonde hair as she finally raised her face to look into his eyes again.

"Come here," he pleaded, and she unrolled the condom on his dick and climbed on top of him.

She looked down into his eyes, and he kissed her softly a few times.

"I really like you, Andrea."

"Me too," she smiled.

"I mean I really, really like you."

She kissed him back and gave him the kind of look you can't describe to someone who's never seen it before.

"Me too," she repeated.

He knew that she got it and it looked like she felt the same.

Soon they were joined, body and soul and she rode him and sat up tall as the lightning lit up every curve of her body. He reached up and held her waist and drank in the beauty above him.

Her hands rested on his stomach, and she rolled her hips over him as she took him deep.

He could feel it building and almost dreaded it ending; he wanted to stay attached to her.

She leaned down over him and kissed him as he reached the end of the line and fucked him just that little bit harder and deeper as he started to crack.

"Mmmm...Andrea!" he cried out, taking her firmly by the hips and raising his own till her knees left the surface of the table by an inch or so.

She dropped her chin to her chest and moaned as he unloaded into the condom all of his lust for her.

She collapsed on his chest, and for ten minutes neither of them moved.

Merle ran his fingertips up and down her spine and buried his face in her hair as long as she stayed laying on his body.

When she finally did sit up, he smiled at her, hoping she'd say she would be his and that they be a couple from then on but she didn't say anything.

She began to get dressed, so he decided to do the same. He waited patiently and still nothing.

"Andrea?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna lay it right out on the line, and you can go ahead and tell me no."

"Merle-"

"I want you, Andrea. I want you right now and tomorrow and every single day. Yes, this is too soon to say this, and I know I sound like a moron, but I don't care. I want you and I'd never, ever cheat on you in a hundred years. I don't know what the hell just happened here but I felt something with you, and I know it was real, I know it was."

"Me too," she smiled.

"You really mean it?"

"I really do. Now let's get the hell out of this stupid party, and you can come over to my place."

/

They walked out of the party, turning heads as they held onto each other around the waist. They didn't see Karen or Phillip before leaving, but surely they would hear about the way they left and Andrea's sex hair. It didn't matter anyway, Merle and Andrea were already well over it.

The rain fell hard as they ran to his car and when they closed the doors they laughed and kissed like teenagers. Merle couldn't wait to see where it would lead. He knew, at the very least, that he'd be the one man who'd be faithful to her as long as she wanted him.

"Come on, Jason. Let's go back to my place," she giggled.

"Just point me in the right direction, 'Tish," he winked.


End file.
